Band saw blades are generally formed of a loop of thin, flexible steel forming a having one toothed edge for cutting and one flat edge. Band saw blades are generally cut from a long strip of blade material which is then welded to specific lengths for sale to blade purchasers, however it is possible to purchase such blade material in strips prior to welding.
Due to the thinness of the blade material, breakage of the saw blade is an all to frequent occurrence. Replacement or repair of broken blades usually involves substantial interruption to take the broken saw blade to a saw repair facility for mending or requires purchase of a new blade.
The convenience and cost savings of the ability to repair one's own blades in their own shop is provided by the present invention.